howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Marth Blitzes an Axeman (Fire Emblem OVA)
At around 18 minutes into the Fire Emblem OVA Princess "Sheida" is kidnapped by an axemen, who "Mars" saves her from by tackling into him at absurd speeds. The feat is one of the best in the OVA, so I felt it'd be worth calculating. Fortunately, unlike the calculation on Marth's height there's few steps to go through here. We just need these images and some simple scaling. marth scaling image 4.png marth scaling image 2.png The first image gives us the most clear shot of Marth in this sequence, while the second image shows us the peak of his arc as he's flung through the air. We can determine from the first image that Marth is about 126 px tall in this scene. With his height being about 1.86 meters this means each px correlates to about 0.0148 meters. From there we just need the distance he was flung until his arc reached its peak and the time it took him to reach the axeman. marth scaling image 5.jpg We can see from here that Marth gets flung back about 76 px and reaches a height of 34 px. The height isn't important now, but it will be for a tidbit later. Using the distance to px ratio gained above, this means Marth was sent back 1.12 meters and gained 0.5 meters of vertical height. Since this is a small enough distance that air resistance isn't too big a factor, Marth should've landed at double this distance, since he was at the peak of his arc here. That's about 2.24 meters away from the axeman. Finally, by watching this scene frame by frame we can see how long it took Marth to reach the axeman. Marth leans over and begins moving at 19:20:06 into the video. We see the flashes indicating he tackled the axeman at 19:20:34, meaning Marth crossed 2.24 meters in 0.28 seconds. From there it's just a matter of calculating acceleration and final velocity. ---- a = (2d)/(t^2) *d = 2.24 meters *t = 0.28 seconds (2*2.24)/(0.28^2) = 57.14 m/s^2 v = (a)(t) *a = 57.14 m/s^2 *t = 0.28 seconds (57.14)(0.28) = 16 m/s ---- Result *Marth's Acceleration: 57.14 m/s^2 *Marth's Running Speed: 16 m/s Tidbit: While this isn't too much faster than Usain Bolt's top speed, the acceleration is far higher than his. Usain Bolt's maximum acceleration is between 9.5 and 10 m/s^2, Marth does that nearly 6x over here. Second tidbit: That axeman is ridiculously strong. Putting the distance and height numbers into a projectile calculator reveals Marth must've been launched off at 4.7 m/s. The axeman accelerates him to that speed with a flick that lasts just 0.12 seconds, meaning Marth was being moved at 39.2 m/s^2 there. Even if Marth is on the lower end of what's considered "normal" for his height (144 lbs/'65.3 kg') that axeman must've been outputting a force of nearly 2560 N. A force sufficient to lift about 576 lbs., and this was something he did from a poor angle. Not only that, but this guy is a no-name mook. EDIT: Further research shows this axeman is not a random mook, rather Gomer, one of the first bosses you fight in the game. He is still rather unimpressive as a whole, however. Third tidbit: Using the lower bound of Marth's weight, Marth himself must've been outputting 3732 N in this scene, sufficient to lift nearly 840 lbs. ------ Potential Problems With This Calc *The height for Marth comes from Smash Bros., which is at best secondary canon Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation